The present invention concerns a vehicle and, more particularly, an automobile with an engine having a control device for automatically cutting it off.
Vehicles with engine cut-off control devices have been proposed in the past. Such a control device is typically constituted, e.g., by switches which can be actuated by the operator. When this switch is actuated, e.g., at a red traffic light, the driving engine is cut off in order to avoid unnecessary fuel consumption and to decrease the noxious substances emitted into the atmosphere by the vehicle. This cut off of the engine may be accomplished by interrupting the engine's connection to the ignition and/or the fuel supply. However, to use this device, the operator must consciously elect to do so and must be continuously alert to the need to do so.